Sunshine, shadows and very much awkwardness
by ihartdiamonds
Summary: Is Nico ready to be in a relationship? He doesn't know. Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.


"C'mon, Nico, I'm sure if you ask Annabeth she'll be happy to design a new cabin for you."

Will was sprawled on the floor of the Hades cabin, his back against one of the hideous coffin-shaped beds. Being 6 foot tall and lanky, Will's outstretched legs nearly reached Nico, who was sitting on his bed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Annabeth was the one who designed this cabin for me in the first place," Nico replied. "Besides, she's on her honeymoon in New Rome right now, remember?"

"Oh, right." Will facepalmed and folded one long leg over the other.

"And things are still a little awkward between us, you know, because of Percy."

Will's eyebrows creased together as he frowned. "What about Percy?"

Oh. Nico hadn't told Will about how he used to have a crush on Percy. Whoops.

"Will, I have to tell you something," Nico began. He took a deep breath, filling himself with both oxygen and courage. His hands knotted together in his lap.

"Will, I used to have a crush on Percy."

Much to Nico's surprise, Will grinned. He actually grinned.

"Nico, I think everyone's had a crush on Percy at one point. I know I have!"

Nico's mind was whirling. But he tried to continue on like Will hadn't said anything, espicially not something that had thrown Nico into confusion. What did he mean?

"Will, Percy's the only person I've had a crush on. Ever. I'll never have a crush on a girl. Because I'm gay."

Ok, that had not come out how Nico would've liked it to. Hastily he added: "But just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm interested in you. Well, as a friend, but not in like a romantic way. Because that would be weird for you."

Will frowned. He almost looked disappointed, but he couldn't be, because he was gorgeous and could have his pick of any of the other girls at Camp. Why would he be interested in someone like boring old Nico?

Will opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he closed it again. After a second he stood up and moved over to sit next to Nico on the hideous coffin-shaped bed.

Their eyes met. Nico felt heat creeping up his neck and onto his face. Their hands were so close together, their knees nearly touching. Will practically gave off heat, and his eyes were dizzyingly blue. Nico could hardly breathe, because he knew he would stuff something up.

Will reached up and cupped Nico's face in his hands. The only thought Nico could think was how hot his cheeks must be under Will's hands, and that only made his blush more.

Will was leaning in, closing his eyes. And then their lips were touching.

It was soft and warm and completely uncharted territory for Nico. His face was burning with fiery heat and he gasped.

"Will-"

"Nico," Will whispered, gently reaching back to wind Nico's hair around his fingers as he deepened the kiss.

It was all too much, too soon. They were moving too fast. Will was pulling Nico closer and Nico couldn't think anymore. Too fast too fast too fast- "Will."

Nico pulled out of Will's grip. For a second Will's empty hands hovered in the air, before he let them drop.

"Sorry, Nico, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't mean to do it wrong. I didn't know if you wanted to, I couldn't tell..."

"Will, can you please leave?" Nico was breathless and hot and a mess.

"Of course, I'm so sorry, if you don't want this then it's fine we can just be friends, I just had to know..."

He had stood up and was backing away towards the door, face bright red. He was rambling.

"Will, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. I, I just need to think. Alone."

Will nodded and groped for the door handle. He couldn't have left faster if the cabin had been on fire.

As soon as the door shut, Nico jumped up and started to pace the floor in front of his bed.

Why had he baulked like that? He was attracted to Will, wasn't he? Yes. Definatley. But he had never expected Will to be attracted to him. They were opposites. Sunshine and shadows. This whole infatuation was completely unnatural.

But, that wasn't why Nico had pulled out. He had pulled out because the feeling was so new, uncharted territory. Something he had never done before. Something he had no experience with. Oh, Hades, had he been kissing him wrong? He hadn't even been aware of what his mouth was doing. Was he supposed to close his eyes? But his eyes had been so unfocused anyway that it didn't matter.

Had he been completely unresponsive? He thought back but all he could remember was how gentle Will's hands had been, how soft his lips were. Will, Will, Will. Not helping.

With a sigh, he dropped back down onto his hideous coffin-shaped bed. Nico raised a hand to his lips. They were tingling.

He still wasn't sure if he wanted to explore this uncharted territory. But he did know that he wanted to spend time with Will.

He stood up again and headed out of the cabin, into the sunshine.


End file.
